narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozo Namikaze
Gozo Namikaze is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama. Gozo was hailed as a "God of Shinobi" and was most powerful Shinobi that ever produce and was renowned all over the world as The Mightiest Shinobi in the Land along with former Teammate Hiruzen. Gozo was the Father of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and the Grandfather of Naruto and Mitsuha. After the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, and Minato's Death Gozo left Villages in order to discover truth about Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack which led him learning the Existence of the Akatsuki. Gozo came down with an incurable disease and succumb to it before the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and continue to remember as Konoha's Renown Shinobi Background Gozo's lived in small village near in Konoha that newly established and eventually settle down there Gozo struck up a friendship with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura Gozo was part of the first generation of ninja produced by Konoha and he, Hiruzen Sarutobi Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane were placed under the tutelage of Tobirama Senju. Gozo early on displayed prodigious talent in the ninja arts, earning him additional training from Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage; During the First Shinobi World War, Tobirama, by that time the Second Hokage, led a team consisting of Gozo Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, Danzō, Kagami Uchiha, and Torifu Akimichi. During a mission they started to be pursued by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force, an enemy that somebody would need to distract and inevitably die at the hands of in order for the rest of the team to escape. Hiruzen volunteered to be the decoy, boasting that, as the strongest of their group, he stood the best chance of surviving the encounter; which Gozo object nevertheless, he asked Gozo and Danzō to look after the others. Tobirama volunteered himself instead, and before going to his death he appointed Hiruzen as Third Hokage. Personality Gozo is an eccentric but caring man, who is loyal to both his family and to Konoha, Gozo is loud, boisterous, exuberant, and overall acts in a similar manner to his grandson. Gozo is prideful and stubborn man who hated loosing and very short-tempered, and aggressive person, Gozo have indomitable spirits and fierce ambitions that drive them through all their choices in life. Gozo's unwavering loyalty to Konoha and their loved ones – friends and family – and that devotion inspires all those around them and had the tendency to create questionable techniques these traits were share by his Son and Grandchildren. Gozo despite his hot-headed nature he is actually very intelligent and extremely perceptive capable of strategic planning and quick improvising and smart enough to discern who his enemies and allies are and discerning his enemy abilities. Gozo also possesses surprising talent in other areas, such as cooking and music, even though he doesn't show a particular interest in them. Gozo values honesty highly and never lies except for protecting what is important, to the point his brash candor is seen by some as rude and insensitive. He is never afraid of speaking what's on his mind and will notice when people are not being truthful to him and has an excellent judgment of character, making it hard to deceive him. Appearance Gozo is tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. Like Minato and Naruto Gozo have blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair which began greying in his later years and and a stubbly beard. Abilities Gozo was a natural prodigy, hailed as a "God of Shinobi" was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, considered by many as unmatched being hailed as the Mightiest Shinobi in the Land. His Talent and Abillities were so great that Hiruzen and Danzo Shimura consider him as Prime candidate for the Hokage Position Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Gozo have immense chakra and his chakra was strong enough to crack stone upon moulding it. Gozo chakra reserves were enhanced by Hashirama-Cell equipped to his body, enabling him to perform several chakra-taxing techniques without noticeable exhaustion. Body Modifications Gozo lost his right arm and left leg during the Second Shinobi World Wars which he eventually replace with artificial limbs made from Hashirama's Cell made by Tomoe and eventually allowing him to perform Wood Release. He also gains certain physical augmentations of Hashirama Senju's DNA, such as great durability to attacks, rapid healing, Ninjutsu Part I Search for Tsunade Land of Tea Escort Mission Sasuke Recovery Mission Original Anime Arcs Interlude Gutsy Master and Student: The Training In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tails' Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant Fated Battle Between Brothers Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Power Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Legacy Gozo's death was a devastating blow to Naruto and Konoha After the war is won, Gozo's body is taken back to Konoha and he is buried alongside the many other casualties. When bidding farewell to his father, Naruto mentions that of all the shinobi he has met, His Grandfather is one of the Shinobi he respects the most along with Jiraiya.